stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Niccolo di Chimici
Niccolò di Chimici is the former Duke of Giglia, Grand Duke of Tuschia, and head of the di Chimici family. He is the primary antagonist of City of Stars and City of Flowers, and by extension, City of Masks. He is described as a handsome man in his fifties, still powerful and physically imposing, with dark hair that turns completely white only after the death of his son Falco. His wife, Benedetta, died one year before City of Stars, in 1577; her death continues to affect him privately. An extremely ambitious man wanting to control all twelve city-states in Talia, his calculating nature and ruthlessness is counterpointed with his loving devotion to his family. In addition to his political aspirations, he is a well-known and generous patron of the arts, respecting artisans like Giuditta Miele for their skills. After the death of his youngest son, Falco, he becomes strongly opposed to the Stravaganti and Bellezza, believing that the apprentice of Rodolfo Rossi is responsible for Falco's death. Overview Duke Niccolo first appears in City of Stars in Remora, where he hopes a victory by the Twelfth associated with Giglia or Remora will be enough to convince Arianna Rossi, the young Duchessa of Bellezza, to form an alliance with the di Chimici. To this end, he sends his third son, Gaetano, as a suitor for her hand in marriage. However, Niccolo is distracted from his political plans when Falco suddenly falls into a coma and appears to be dying. He is devastated by the death of his youngest son, though his ambition allows him to regain his mind and he begins to plan the weddings of his surviving three sons, his nephew, and his nieces and cousins to ensure the next generation of the di Chimici family will be strong enough to combat the di Chimici's enemies. Unaware that Falco had permanently translated into another world as a Stravagante, Niccolo is tramautized when Falco's "ghost" appears at the special memorial Stellata held in his honour and swears to exact vengeance upon the Stravaganti, believing that they are responsible for Falco's death.City of Stars In City of Flowers, Niccolo continues to scheme and find a way to bring Bellezza into the di Chimici family's control. Though Gaetano's suit failed, the Duchessa of Bellezza is invited to Giglia as an honoured guest at the di Chimici weddings. Shortly before her arrival, Niccolo presents a nearly impossible to refuse offer: he offers a proposal of marriage to the young Duchessa from himself. With his wealth and political standing, the Duchessa cannot refuse without offending the most powerful man in Talia. Niccolo further solidifies his power by declaring himself the Grand Duke of Tuschia, the head of all the di Chimici city-states.City of Flowers During the blessing ceremony at the Church of Annunciation, Niccolo's son Carlo is stabbed by Camillo Nucci in retaliation for Carlo's murder of Camillo's brother Davide. The act erupts into a full-scale melee between the di Chimici and the Nucci families, which Niccolo himself participates in. Though Niccolo spares the surviving Nucci son, Filippo, in accordance to his daughter Beatrice's wishes, he exiles the remaining members of the Nucci family and declares that Camillo Nucci is to be remembered as a murderer. In spite of the heavy losses to his family, Niccolo pushes through with his suit with Arianna Rossi. When she refuses on the grounds that she cannot marry without love, the offended Grand Duke challenges Arianna's close friend Luciano Crinamorte to a duel with the intention of poisoning the young cavaliere during the match. However, when Niccolo's spymaster, Enrico Poggi, realizes that the di Chimici were indirectly responsible for the death of his fiancee, he switches the fencing foils, resulting in Luciano unwittingly poisoning the Grand Duke during the duel. As Niccolo dies, he is comforted by seeing Falco, in the guise of Domenican friar, by his side. With his death, all his titles went to his eldest son, Fabrizio di Chimici, who carries on Niccolo's ambitions to destroy the Stravaganti and take control of all of Talia. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Di Chimici Category:Deceased Characters Category:Talian Character